the Secrets the Streets Hold
by blackroseneverdie
Summary: yuki is the new girl in town and is ready to see what mess she will make of seattle or will all her friend be in amasement. sorry summary sucks but please read if you like cars that will be in secont chapter


i do not own any of the vampire knight charicters

please injoy my first fanfic

"where am I ,and why is it so dark." The next thing she noticed was a pair of red and blue eyes coming toured her terror seemed to over take her with in secants. Soon yuki realized that the multi colored eyes were not coming toured her, but toured a small girl of the age of around five of six this site scared yuki even more. The small girl was crying and trembling with fear as the eyes approached the girl started to cry even more " oh no he's going to get me too, please no oh please noo! then the girl and the eyes suddenly disappeared When yuki turned around to see were they had gone she notes't that there were two people, a man and a woman on the ground with a pool of blood around them she let out a shriek of complete horror and pain because they were dead and she some how felt she was very close to them.

Suddenly a strange ringing sound could be heard and yuki abruptly sat up in bed. To her surprise it had only been a dream all though a nightmare is more like it. While puzzling over the dream she realized this was not her room. She jumped out of the bed then realized it was her room but not the one she expected to see, it was her new room in the house her family had just bout only a month ago in the rich part of Seattle. She realized she hade most likely fallen asleep will unpacking. Yuki quickly forgot about the strange room and facets her attention elsewhere "why did that dream seam so real and familiar like it had actually happened and this seem so familiar like I was there when I know I never was any were close ,at lest I think I was in not but I cant be shear because I don't even now were it was?" yuki mumbled to her self when someone started banging on her bedroom door and yelled "yuki come on get up or you will be late for our first day at this school, do you hear me I will not miss the bus because of you." " ok, ok I'm up, gosh zero chillaxe I'l be down in a secant gezz" yuki stated just as firmly as zero had.

Ten minuets later yuki was dressed in her new school uniform which is a blue pleated skirt and a white button down blows and was about to finish her breakfast when she sough the time " oh shout its that late, we have to go now or were dead zero come on now" she yelled as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Zero chuckled to himself because he now something his sister did not, that all the clocks in the house were thirty minuets fast because he had set all of them him self to make shear they got to school on time.

While the siblings weighted for the Riverview high school bus some of the teens that lived in the neighborhood gathered at the corner to weight for the bus too. While the local teens started to talk among them selves yuki was in the poses on deciding on what she should acted like at this school " sense I'v already been a prep, a Goth, a skater, a state A student, an emo, a nerd and a jerk may be I should acted like I really am like this time and at the next school I can be a loner like zero ya that sounds like a great plaene to me, but I do wish I did not have to weight for the bus cus people are staring at me."

But in zeros head there was a completely different line of thoughts "oh man if uncle calls us his "cute little children" at this school I am going to need so series concealing and get transfer to a school where he is not the principle, I mean why does he think we made him have are last names different if he still goes and tell every one were related, well I have to see him first when we get there any way I ges I'l tell im then not to emberis us this time".

Then finally the bus came as usal zero got on first then after a couple of people yuki gets on. Finely they get to school but sadly every one stares at her and she has no clue where zero ran off too and all yuki know is to go to the office and get her schedule " every signal time, he disappears so no one will know were related. Is it that bad to my brother or is it being related to uncle ya probably the secant one " she murmured as she walks through the up to the secretary and said " um excuse me I'm here to get my schedule my name is yuki cross" " oh yes its right hear one moment please" the women said before digging through some papers then eventually fond the right one and handed it to yuki and said " hear you go dear, now have all your teachers sign these and give them back to me at the end of the day. Oh here's a map of the school and the principal wants to see you after school."

then when yuki went to leave she heard the lady say " for heaven knows why he wants to see her she just started and he has only worked here three weeks? Oh how cares any way?" yuki smiled to her self because it was the same at every school she went to and would never change this pleased her.

Her first class was tenth grade homeroom with "oh joy review of the last nine years curriculum, well here goes nothing" yuki thought as she walked in to class. Unfortunately made a shy well they think she's shy at lest,yuki introduce her self and right after " hi my name is yuki cross" she stamerd a loud skwell which was followed by " oh my gosh yuuuki" then before yuki could respond she was tackled by a over welcoming amount of energy from a hug " yori is that you?" yuki managed to say " yes yuki Iv missed you so much why are you hear" "yori your choking me I need to breath" she managed to whisper "oh right sorry, I thought you were still living in new york why are you in Seattle" " hmm girls" mr .mchenry said " can you two please take a seat and finish this thrilling conversation later".

The two of them quickly went to their seats and let the rest of the boring lesson continue. After three more periods of pure agony lunch had finely arrived. While yuki walked down the hall with yori and zero how strangely anuf has the same lunch as them. When yuki suddenly tripped which cased her to spill her books every where. Scrambling to pick up her books before some one steps on them she notest a hand holding a pill of her books "are you ok" said the owner of the hand which cased yuki to finely look up and then she was shocked at the beautiful being in front of her he looked like a god with his pale skin, dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to be able to look right through you. All yuki was able to utter was "um ya" and nod her head. "oh that's good to hear I have never seen you around hear are you new" the gorgeous teen said "yes I am my name is yuki" "my name is kanem".


End file.
